<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Keta by melooniee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087650">Keta</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/melooniee/pseuds/melooniee'>melooniee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Assistant Reader, CEO Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Character Death, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Minor Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:47:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/melooniee/pseuds/melooniee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>keta /KAY-tah/ n. an image that inexplicably leaps back into your mind from the distant past. </p><p>You lost him once. On the battlefield, soaked in blood and mud - he watched you slip away. A love so young and innocent - taken away in the blink of an eye by monsters in disguise. </p><p>Fate has other plans. </p><p>You have another chance, burdened with the memories from that day on the battlefield - you need to find him again, and rekindle what was once lost. </p><p>[a Levi/Reader AU fic. Not entirely canon to the original story, some bits have been changed.]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi &amp; Reader, Levi/Reader, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1 - First And Last Breath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You lost him once. On the battlefield, soaked in blood and mud - he watched you slip away. A love so young and innocent - taken away in the blink of an eye by monsters in disguise. </p><p>Fate has other plans. </p><p>You have another chance, burdened with the memories from that day on the battlefield - you need to find him again, and rekindle what was once lost.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>My First and Last Breath</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Nothing. </p><p>Nothing. </p><p>n o t h i n g. </p><p>You'd always wondered what death would feel like. Would you feel pain and sorrow in your last moments? Would you feel at peace with yourself? </p><p>Death felt like nothing. One moment, your lungs are pushing out the oxygen that holds your body together - the next, you're lying on the ground, a hollow shell of a carcass that once lived. The feeling is cruel and so utterly devastating, knowing that you won't feel alive again. Knowing you won't feel anything again. </p><p>Levi gazed over your lifeless corpse. Once so full of life and energy, now laid mangled and lifeless. He doesn't know what to do, or what to say. He stands on the same wall that the two of you gazed over just a few hours back, the sun hiding away in the hills - trying to hide from looking at your frail body. There are emotions running rampant everywhere in his mind; fear, grief, anger, sorrow, frustration.</p><p>Regret. </p><p>Out of all the things he felt at that moment, the one emotion that prevailed was regret. Why did he allow you to go with Erwin? Why did he allow you to stay back with him? Why couldn't he have sent you with Hange? Why didn't he take your last moments more seriously? Why is he such a failure? Why could he not protect you? </p><p>The stench of death and loss was heavy in the air. All those deaths, including yours - they were for nothing. He had Zeke right where he wanted, at the end of his sword - all this loss would have meant something, finally. How did he let Zeke escape? </p><p>He was exhausted. Tired. If he could cry, he would - but to whom? The one person who took the time to understand him and really listen to him was lying dead at his feet, the putrid smell of rotting flesh reminding him of your presence. He had a chance to save you, he had the serum that Kenny had given him - he could resurrect you, but what good would that do to the rest of humanity? The others agreed it was either Erwin or Armin, your time had passed. He was livid at those words. Did your life mean nothing to them? </p><p>In the haze of such ugly emotions, he realised that he had no choice. He had to give you up. His arms and legs willed him not to leave your body, you at least needed a proper burial. He couldn't even do that, in the midst of saving Armin - he had to desert your body and erase any memory of your existence, you were just a number now; a number amongst the millions that lost their lives at the hands of those... </p><p>
  <em>Beasts. </em>
</p><hr/><p>You awoke with a start. Sweat and tears streaming down your grief-stricken face - you pull your palm over your face, wiping some of the sweat that had collected over your forehead. It was the fifth time in a row that you had gotten the same dream/nightmare knocking at your conscience. </p><p>It was always the same scenario; you, dead whilst a man, who you presumed was your lover would weep over your body. You can't explain it, but the image physically tugged at your heart, pestering you to do something about this non-existent agony you'd feel over and over again at the thought of the mysterious and devoted man that would frequent your dreams. </p><p>You looked over at your phone, turning it, the bright light illuminating over your face. </p><p>
  <em>5.45 AM</em>
</p><p>You didn't see any point in sleeping anymore unless you wanted to sleep in - and you didn't want to do that. You looked over your calendar that sat next to your phone, bright red letters marking the day's events; <strong>'big interview - don't be late!'</strong></p><p>You sighed and got up. </p><p>Crossing the threshold of your dainty apartment, you looked around the white walls that kept you safe from the world - the emotion of not feeling quite at home crossing over your mind. No matter how many trinkets and memories decorated the room - they could never fill this hole that longed to be filled in your heart. </p><p>You pushed the thought aside and got on with your morning routine. </p><p>You had an interview to get to</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2 - Something Familiar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>2 - Something Familiar</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>You stood below the enormous skyscraper that overlooked the quaint yet bustling cityscape - it's structure intimidating everyone and everything that got trapped within its shadow. The realisation that you were about to interview for a job at a multi-billion dollar company as an assistant for the current CEO dressed in a hand me down blouse and heels that were too small for your feet suddenly dawned on you, and you couldn't help but self consciously pick at your outfit. </p><p>You were currently waiting for your friend, Hange, as she was your designated tour guide for the morning. You had gotten the job offer from her, the CEO being one of her closest friends (which you quite frankly didn't understand how Hange was able to make friends with the business elite considering her 'eccentric' personality) - the fact that she was already 15 minutes late didn't help your crumbling anxiety. </p><p>You sat yourself down at one of the nearest benches outside the building, your foot tapping nervously against the pavement - the sight of businessmen and women dressed head to toe in Gucci and Armani invaded your line of sight as you shivered against the cold morning air.</p><p>
  <em>Where. The. Fuck. Is. Hange. </em>
</p><p>As if right on queue, the shrill sound of your name caught your attention - the scene of a figure stumbling their way through the crowd, their arm up in gesture running towards you. You internally winced at how someone could be so hyperactive so early into the morning. You waved back at her as she, quite literally, sprinted through the crowd towards you.</p><p>"Y/N! Good Morning," she greeted quite animatedly, "You're early!" </p><p>"Well, this <em>is</em> an interview Hange - you do need to be early if you want to set a good impression, especially in front of billionaire business moguls." You clarified as you got up from your seat, starting to make your way along with Hange through the crisp and clean revolving doors of the building - your anxiety slowly but gradually clambering its way up to your body. </p><p>"You don't have to worry so much Y/N!, this is Levi we're talking about - I'm sure he'll give you the job once he sees how good you are at it! Don't stress!" Hange exclaimed as her arms moved with elation as the two of you made your way towards the elevator. </p><p>Levi Ackerman. </p><p>The name, the man behind the name - Hange always made an effort to emphasise  how mysterious Levi was, how could she not? The buzz that surrounded him was tremendous, he was a mystery. An enigma. </p><p>The interior of the ground floor of the building itself left you breathless, with stark white walls boxing in the intricate furniture - the heels of shoes that pattered their way towards and from the entrance failing in leaving even a dent on the floor. The faces that passed you by consisted of a mixture of stoic and content expressions that quietly greeted you and Hange. </p><p>"Do you know these people Hange?" You asked. Hange hummed subconsciously. </p><p>"I come here often to visit Levi, they know I'm friendly with him so they go out of their way for me, trying not to brag or anything but there are perks to knowing someone rich ya know? Like the feeling of awe as people pass you by." Hange finished as a quiet entered the space between the two of you, your eyes still taking in the magnitude of the building. </p><p>No-one knew where Levi Ackerman had come from - he had no connections whatsoever to any rich moguls or had any familial relations to any of the elite families. He was seemingly a nobody and then suddenly out of nowhere he rose out of the ashes and emerged as an envoy for the business world. <br/>
<br/>
“Hange, it just came to me that you never told me how you exactly met Levi.” You enquired, Hange turning toward you - her face in contemplation.</p><p>”Well, as much as I can recall - I happened to meet Levi during the last few years in university, Erwin had introduced me to him - back then I didn’t know much about him, obviously - but still to this day I don’t know too much about him, he has confided in me a couple of times but I know there’s something more to him than he lets on.” She pondered as the two of you checked in for the interview.</p><p>
  <em>That was more than I needed to know.</em>
</p><p>The business world feared the man, after all - how can someone seemingly with no connections to anyone or anything make his way up the ladder designated for the elite so quickly? <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Miss.L/N? Mr Ackerman will see you now.” The receptionist held the door open for you as you made your way in, sneaking a glance back at Hange who just gave you a thumbs up as a sign of good luck. </p><p>Levi. The name sounded so familiar yet so foreign. <br/>
<br/>
“Mr Ackerman? My name is Y/N L/N? And I’m here for the job interview?”</p><p>
  <em>Well, whoever he was - you needed the money, you needed a job. Desperately. And no matter how mysterious he was, you were going to. Fucking. Ace. This. Interview.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>You starred at the back that faced you for a couple of minutes- the pristine material of the navy suit that fit just perfectly on his build worked to show off his lean yet muscular figure. His dark hair complemented the dark colour of the suit as it shone in the morning sun. </p><p>His posture alone reeked of confidence and intimidation, you suddenly felt smaller than you felt before when you stepped into the building. </p><p>He turned.</p><p>”Tch.” He looked you over a couple of times, his scrutinising gaze made you subconsciously fiddle with your fingers.</p><p>He was a god. If he wasn’t then it was clear he was sculpted by the gods - his angled chin gave his face a feminine quality that could lure even the most stubborn souls into his presence whilst his sharp cut eyes added to his intimidating stature - their cool-tones building a division between him and everyone else, his lips were the perfect shape and hue. His face gave off the feeling of abstruseness, it seemed to be still and stoic yet his eyes. His eyes.</p><p>The fiery emotion that once in a while glinted through his eyes shook you to the core.</p><p>
  <em>They looked so familiar.</em>
</p><p>“Aren’t you going to sit down? I’d rather not have you waste my time standing up and staring at me like a fucking fish.” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Well.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> That was rude.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This fic is not entirely canon to the original story. Some events have been changed to fit the story and its plot.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>